


The morning after

by vinterprinsessan



Series: Sleapless [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: When you wake up the next morning, your body's hurting and your husband is sleeping next to you. You make it out of bed and in to the bathroom to see just how bad it is. What you see terrifies you.*This is a dark and violent fic, not including actual violence but the aftermath. Please don't read if you find this hard or disturbing.*





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the sleepless pieces and the last part of the sleepless series.

You woke up a few hours later. The first ting you noticed was that your hands had been released and you were no longer tied up. Your whole body was aching, your inside felt like its been riped apart and your throat were sore after all your crying and screaming and from Loki’s hands pressing on it, squeezing so hard you for a moment thought that he was actually going to kill you. You slowly opened your eyes and find that you were laying on your side facing away from your husband, your eyes fell on your wrists that was resting on the bed in front of you. Thy were mangled, red lines was inserted deep in to the flesh after hours tied up to the bed. You felt something sticking on your thigh and when you carefully removed the blanket you saw that it was a mixture of your own blood and his cum that had dried on your legs and womanhood. The rape had gone on for hours, you had fallen in and out of unconsciousness, every time whit a faint hope that the next time you woke up it would at last be over. You didn’t dare to turn over and look at your husband but you knew he was there, feeling his weight in the bed beside you and hearing his soft breath. When you tried to sit up a blinding pain shot through your body and you involuntarily cried out. The bed shifted as Loki turned in his sleep, disturbed by the sound. You stopped breathing for a moment and closed your eyes hard. Please don’t wake up… After what felt like an eternity his breathing got back to an steady and smooth pace again. You tried sliding your legs over the edge of the bed and slowly glide down out of bed. You gasped when you hit the floor, causing you to cough since your throat was messed up. You tried to stand up, but your body couldn’t handle it so you slowly dragged your way to the bathroom and in to the shower. You turn on the hot water end let it wash away the blood and tears, and some of the pain.

You didn’t know how long you were in the shower but you finally started to feel a bit better. You turned of the water and swept a large, soft towel around your body as you stepped out of the shower. You stood in front of the large, full body mirror and let the towel dropped to the floor, you had to see how bad it really was. You did not dare to look at it all at once so you started whit your feet and ankles knowing they were gonna be okay. Then you raised your eyes to your knees and then over to your thighs. That’s were the bruising started, you had blue and purple marks all over the inside of your thighs and on the outside of your hips, there were also clawmarks and a few bitemarks, which also were present on your belly and your breasts. You started to cry, it was actually worse than you thought. You looked at your arms, you allready knew of the scarlet lines on your wrist but there were also bruisings, bitmarks and scratches on the arms. With a deep breath you raised your eyes to your neck and face. It was brutal, your neck was blue, your lip was cut and there were several bitmarks. 

You jumped as Loki put his long fingers around your arms and pulled you close to him. He leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, whispering to you. ”Oh my sweet Dove, look what you have made me do. Your fragile mortal body is not meant to endure such pain. Don’t make me do this to you again Love.” He turned you around, facing him and softly stroke you over the marks on your face. He leaned in to kiss you and for a brief moment you flickered, but you forced your body to stay still. He let it slide with just a squeeze of your arms, letting you know that he noticed. His kiss was soft and tender, his embrace warm and lovingly and you allowed yourself to buy in to the illusion for a minute, resting in his arms. You felt so alone and unsafe, a long way from home, no family nearby and almost no friends since your husband was a bit of an outcast. He kissed you on top of your head and lifted you up in his arms before carrying you back to bed.


End file.
